All God's Children
by WriterofAwe
Summary: A Collection of Short Stories varying from people changing from to good or worse, sinners getting what they deserve, and people just getting a new perspective on life. A collection of stories that are sure to give you a new perspective


All God's Children

Forgiveness

**By: WriterofAwe**

"_Jails and Prisons, people shipped of by the dozen no one cares about the brethren, hot off the spot on the dot, no one there to lead, to help, no one wants be them, life is short, and jail is long, please don't be apart of the throng..." -WriterofAwe_

"_Today's the day man get off your feet..." _Jacob rubbed his eyes stretching from his sleep. As cabin master he looked at the other orphans safe asleep he got up _Today's the day! _Of the heist, his conscience reminded him soothed his greed with images sliver and gold which await him. Though deep inside he hated it a Traitor to all who look up him, to be a monster to all who judge him, to be not worthy of Sirs, or Yes Sirs, to be just boy in all their discerning eyes, He wanted to be big, not that random kid on the street not "Jacob the Kid" but "Jacob the Man" he went into the shower and brushed his teeth, he pulled out his secret stash _Speed, just what I needed to go through the day. _Jacob popped the pill into his mouth, slung a gray jacket over his red shirt put on a red cap and jeans head through the door _gotta get to school early to meet up with the crew _he thought. "_Jacob?_" Remembered the voice clicked his mouth "Man!" he muttered it was Tati the little _Good _for nothing little girl about five years old, he hated how she was always good and she was the one he didn't want to fail the most "Can you tuck me to sleep?" she whispered "Aw, okay," he replied and tucked her into bed "Night,"he muttered again "G'night" Tati whispered. _If you do this heist you'll never be able to look her in the eyes again..._ Jacob quickly buried this thought and sped off in the street _So what? It wasn't as if her eyes worked at all. _It wasn't his fault Tati was blind...

--

At the lot near his school the crew waited.

"How ya doing Jacob? Man, are ready for the heist?"

"Of course dawg! Any time man, Any time." Jacob replied.

"So ya ain't 'Fraid?" a kid asked.

Even though he sweat behind behind his eyes he lied through his teeth

"Nope"

"So we're ready then! Don't fail us Jac'. Alphas move out!" the head dog yelled, everyone left except him. _**If you do this heist you'll never be able to look her in the eyes again... **_the words hurt like they were from god himself, Jacob never knew god. He rubbed his wounded feelings and destroyed his vulnerabilities. He was going to be strong, _He was going to be Big..._

--

Jacob sauntered through school his mind only intent on the heist, he was going to do it. As soon as school was over he dashed to Mary's home for little people, his orphanage to take a nap. "Jackob!" it was little Jake a kid who followed him so much they had to name him Jake "Hey Jackob, will you play letgos with me?" _letgos...Let..Go... _"Naw, I have to take a nap, maybe later..." Jacob said. Jacob realized _he still hadn't let go of his mom's death _it was by a gangster Jacob vowed to kill him but knew he never will. _If you do this heist you fail your mom... _another painful thought. As he slept he had nightmares not of monsters and ghouls but of failing all he kept dear and still being "Jacob the Boy"...

--

The three of them stood ready to jack the joint. _Everyone else was all talk _Jacob thought. They all stood ready at a old museum which inevitably had old security they thought their lead girl could hack. The lead dog told them it was time to go in. Little did they know the museum had a upgrade a week ago. The lead girl quickly disposed of the the still old alarm and they sped through the halls Jacob made short work of the map and began leading them, everyone thought he was smart but he felt that he wasn't smart he was _gangster_ . They came across the center room of the museum a grand elegant painting stood in it's center "We struck gold!" Lead dog whispered. The lead girl moved swiftly along to pulled the painting off _No sound _they continued on Jacob knocked down a vase "Bbrriiingg!" It was over _I failed them I am still "Jacob the Boy" _Tears flooded his eyes the girl pushed him into a tight corner and ran into one herself. The cops pulled in, Jacob never knew God, he heard of him in nursery songs, but he decided it wouldn't be bad to try to pray, he prayed a measly prayer and hid. The Cops began searching with their flashlight pulling out the girl first a man came in and flashed the light directly on him and looked at him "This one's clear! Sir!" the Police yelled. Jacob couldn't believe his ears. They pulled lead dog he glared directly at him then his expression changed as if he was saying _Live On _Jacob shot him a expression back as if saying _I will _Jacob knew he grown somehow that day even though he didn't grow an inch he felt he was now "Jacob the Man" but he will always remember that prayer "God, please forgive me."

"I Hoped you like it, it is story 1 of the collection of stories that make all God's Children don't know how many I'll make but just stay tuned anyways. Whenever you get the chance read **Felix WereDung- Crackpot Summoner** also made by me.


End file.
